


Cowboy

by ItsSinOrNothing



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, George wears cowboy boots, Kinda, M/M, No Lube, Ringos nervous, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Starr - Freeform, and straight, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSinOrNothing/pseuds/ItsSinOrNothing
Summary: In the early days were George dressed like Ghost Rider and Ringo wore something from a Barbie collection comes this dirty ass oneshot.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first time posting here please forgive any mistakes 💕

Ringo stood from his drums set and waved to the group of rowdy fans as he stepped off stage, catching a glipse at a younger man eying him down in the small crowd. He rushed into the back, bidding his goodbyes to his band mates for the night.   
Ringo turned around to close the door to the stage, gasping when he saw someone had snuck in behind, "oh! Hello, didn't hear ya come in," he chuckled out, clearing his throat awkwardly when the younger didn't reply. "Seen ya here a few times, you a fan yeah?" He asked a bit off by the younger mans piercing stare, it nearly put shivers down his spine.  
"What's your name, kiddo?"   
"George," he simply replied before taking out a cigarette, placing it between his lips, lighting it before offering one.  
Ringo raised a brow, "oh- thanks," he took the ciggy and leaned in while George lit it for him.  
"So," Ringo started, taking a drag, "you need somethin?"   
George shrugged and stepped closer to Ringo, "thought I'd take a stab."   
Ringo furrowed his brows and stepped away, "a stab?"   
"Not like that," George took another step closer, his boot making a small click. He took a drag and dropped his cigarette onto the luckily uncarpeted floor, stomping it out.   
Ringo felt a bit uncomfortable how close the the boy was getting, he realized what he'd been insinuating, "oh-OH." He stepped back again waving his hands, "no no no... I'm sorry I ain't like that. You could try with that-"   
Despite the elders decline George put his arms around Ringos neck, the leather of his jacket making a low squeak, cutting him off.   
"Look you seem nice like a nice lad and all," he said ducking down and slipping away, "but- I don't even have a place that we could."   
George raised a brow, an almost devious smirk still plastered on his lips, "got a car don't ya?"   
Ringo looked down to the floor. Well of course he did, but he didn't want this boy in there. On the contrary though... He looked at Georges petite legs his eyes moving up to his slim waist hugged by the black leather pants.   
The action was all to obvious to George, he watched Ringo eye him up and down, "You scared?"  
Ringo looked back up, snapping out of what ever thoughts had started to invade his mind, "huh? O-of course not! Just- I'm not queer."   
"No one will know," he said with a shrug and grabbed at Ringos pink jacket, pulling on the fold.   
Ringo bit his lip, the needy, horny side of him getting the best of him; if he'd known this would be his situation he would have found a bird from the crowd. But here he was. "Alright... But no one- not a soul, can find out," he half threatened.   
George gave a toothy grin, his sharp incisor poking out as he gripped Ringos sleeve.   
With a huff he pulled George outside, peaking around to see if anyone was out there. To his luck it was pretty late, not many people out. He walked to the car, unlocking the door, and pulling the front seat up for George to get in, moving swift as possible.  
George climbed into the back seat and sat on the sideways, waiting for Ringo to come in, he was impatient.   
Ringo climbed in and closed the door, shifting around a bit, "so... How's your day been?" He asked with an nervous smile.   
George slid close, too close, and began to kiss at Ringos neck, "been alright."   
"Th-thats good- that's good," a lump formed in his throat. He closed his eyes, doing his best to try and think of the boy as some pretty lass begging for his attention. He let out a sigh feeling the youngers hand slide up and down his chest firmly, slowly working at the buttons of his undershirt.   
Ringo let his head lay back against the small triangular window, sighing at the warm feeling of Georges tongue against his neck.   
George stopped a bit abruptly, confusing the elder for a moment until he felt his hand making its way to his pants. His thin fingers undid the button at the top before slowly pulling the zipper down, he stared at the fabric of his boxers a bit disappointed, "you're not hard yet?"   
"To be fair," Ringo said looking away, "I've never been with a another man... It's a bit overwhelming," he fidgeted nervously.  
George scoffed and rolled his eyes in the angsty teen fashion and pressed the palm of his hand against Ringos soft member, a bit to roughly for Ringos liking.  
Ringo winced and shifted a bit, "h-hey ow-" he groanrd grabbing Georges wrist, "don't have to push so hard..."   
George withdrew his hand, "I took you as the kind to want it rough."   
Ringo began to blush and rubbed the back of his neck, "well... In a sense I suppose... Just not on myself." He chuckled a bit trying to reduce any tension.   
George huffed again, "why don't you lead then. Soy boy." He stated with another eyeroll and a cross of his arms.   
Ringo gnawed at his bottom lip, "no big deal," he told himself, "just like a girl." He reached up and carefully slid the coat off Georges shoulders, laying the heavy jacket onto the floor of the car. He then leaned close and lightly kissed Georges thin neck, leaving only small kisses and love bites against his pale skin.   
George let out a small noise at the feeling of the older mans rough lips against his neck, of course though he craved more. He was going to have to be patient with the newbie.   
Ringo eventually began to pull on Georges black shirt, pulling away from his neck so he could pull it off. Swiftly he did so, careful not mess up the teddies hair, "there we go, wouldn't want to dent your doo..."   
"Such a gentleman," George chuckled, leaning back a bit against the small window   
Ringo smiled, "well I don't want to be rude. It's a good look on you," he said fixing a couple strands. He then looked down at Georges bare chest, no hair, not even a happy trail to lead into his pants. He'd obviously shaved it but Ringo wasn't complaining, really he was actually impressed. His hands shook as he placed them on the boys chest, a bit surprised by how cold he felt, "are you okay? Do you want me to turn the heat on?"   
George raised a thick brow then laughed, "sweet aren't you?" He then shook his head, "we'll warm up soon enough."   
Ringo thought for a moment then turned his attention back to Georges body, his warm hands slid down the boys torso, stopping as the small dip of his waist.   
It was easy to see that George was ready to go, his member pushed nicely against the imitation leather. His long fingers drummed against the back seat, he was impatient.  
Ringo wanted to be disgusted by the sight, but he'd be lying if he said the build up wasn't arousing him.   
"C'mon Richard... Ain't got all night."   
Ringo smiled, not looking up from his figure, he let his finger fidget with the button of Georges pants, feeling himself grow, "for starters you can call me Ringo. And second I'd much rather take my time." He smiled and and did that while undoing the button of Georges pants.   
George bit down on his bottom lip with a smile tugging at the corners, his heart beginning to race in anticipation.   
Ringo stopped though, grinning at the others whine as he sat back, pushing his boxers past his semi erect cock. "It'll uh... It'll be a lot easier to get things going now."   
George didn't waste any time getting up on his knees and leaning down to Ringos member. He took in the sight of it, he'd known the man was big, aside from his drumming his bulge had been the first thing he noticed about the man. George opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang out to lick just the tip of his member. Encouraged by Ringos heavy breaths he licked again, this time all the way up his shaft, making him grow harder against his tongue.   
Ringos heart thumped loud in his chest, "god..." He groaned at the hot, wet feeling of his tongue, not really caring now that this most definitely was not a women. He began to grab at Georges shoulder, letting out a deep sigh.  
George let his tongue circle around the tip as he began to take him in, letting plenty of spit coat his cock, it'd make their next activity much easier.  
Ringos free hand made its way into Georges hair, he mumbled out apologies for ruining the style, but continued to make a mess of it.   
There was a sudden cold feeling around his cock, he opened his eyes and looked down, seeing George had obviously pulled away, but his his cold hand was wrapped around him as a poor replacement. Slowly he moved his hand up and down, upon further notice Ringo saw Georges hand down his pants, messing with his own prick.   
With a shaky sigh Ringo bit his lip, lust begining to take over. He pushed Georges hand away from himself, "turn around," he barely demanded.   
"Oh you're finally going to do something?" George said doing as Ringo told, smirking back as him deviously.   
Ringo rolled his eyes and sat up, he looked to the boys physic and grabbed the back of his thighs before sliding his hands up slowly to his ass. Staying at his steady pace Ringo hooked his fingers under the hem of the shiny fabric, before almost violently yanking them down, allowing his cock to finally burst out.  
Georges gasped a bit out of surprise, he hadn't expected the complete turn around, "heh. Be careful, these weren't cheap, Ringo."   
In reply to his remark George was given a firm slap against his arse, making his back arch.   
Ringo chuckled hearing the small whine from the younger "you're much more talkative now... Be quiet." He said sitting back, pulling George along him making him sit on his lap, "you sure you can ride, cowboy?" He said blatently referring to his ridiculous boots.   
George wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brows, "you know I liked you better when you were nervous."   
This earned George another sharp slap to the thigh, "it's a yes or no question, cowboy," he said nipping at the back of his neck.   
George hissed at the pain, "yes," he said in an annoyed tone.   
It was then that Ringo lifted him and began to sit him down on his member. George began to tense up, feeling the tip against his ass, he hadn't been with a man his size before, but he wasn't going to throw in the towel.   
Ringo grit his teeth feeling how tight he already felt around his cock, much tighter then any girl he'd been with. He groaned and pulled George down further, his cock barely able to twitch.   
George bit down onto his thumb, trying to counteract the pain, "fuck..." It hurt more than he'd expected.  
Ringo didn't waste anytime and began lifting George up, slowly bringing him back down, as he did so he kissed Georges at neck, this time leaving small hickeys and love bites all over his neck and shoulder, "you feel... So nice..." He groaned out.   
George one the other hand was having a hard time saying the same, he still hurt, but the attention to his neck kept butterflies in his stomach and his cock hard, dripping pre onto the seats. "Bend me over... You'll like it more," he said squirming around against the older mans cock.  
Ringo took his advice almost immediately and got up on his knees, pushing Georges face down against the soft leather seats, nearly immediately he began to thrust down into Georges ass, using his free hand to grip one of his cheeks.   
George grunted and winced, his head lightly hit against the car wall from the older mans strong thrusts. "Fuck..." He hadn't expected Ringo to suddenly be so rough. Despite the burning he still felt good, letting out a breathy moan he reached under himself and began stroking his cock.   
Ringo didn't care to much, he'd rather ignore and continue picturing him as a girl, despite accepting and knowing full well he wasn't. He kept a tight grip on Georges hips, using them to keep himself up right and occasionally lifting them to pull George back where he wanted him.   
Ringo pulled nearly all the way out and as far as he could back in with every thrust. George could barely breath, he moaned his name and whined that it was too much, but he loved it, loved the pleasure and pain. He could feel himself getting close, his heart race, "I'm gonna cum," He managed to say clearly, stroking himself faster, getting the extra push he needed.   
Cum spurt out all over the seats, Ringo glanced down at the mess with a groan. Nlot the ideal cum he'd want on his seat, but at this point he didn't care, right now he was focused on getting himself to finish.   
He continued on with his powerful thrusts into Georges tight ass, growling out curses while holding trying to hold back his loudening moans. He felt his cock throb in Georges arse, he was so close.   
It dawned on him he wasn't sure where to go, best to ask he supposed, "G-George?"  
George looked back with a worn out expression, "w-what is it R-Ritchie..." He said flinching from sensitivity.   
"Where do I- uh... You know..." He gulped, looking to him, hoping he understood.   
"Cum?" George said blatently with a smirk, "where e-ever you want. Not like I can get pregnant," he snorted, "dumb ques-"   
George was cut off by Ringo pushing his face back against the seat. He began to go faster, his once rhythmatic thrust becoming disheveled an sporadic, slipping out a few times, but would immediately force himself back in.   
George of course was in shock, his eyes rolled back as he let out lazy moans.  
Ringo panted, his body seeming to scream at him to pull out, he refused though and continued to pound into the poor man beneath him.   
George whined, gritting his teeth as he came again onto the seats, this time with out even being touched.  
Ringo didn't even pay mind this time and continued to thrust, finally though it happened, he stopped moving, resting deep inside as far as he could go. George shuttered when he fekt a warmth slowly fill him.   
Ringo pulled out before he finished, looking at his own cock as it continued to spew out cum. He hadn't came like that since... Well since ever.   
He breathed heavily before leaning back against the window as he zipped himself back up, "fuck... Thank you," he groaned, wiping his sweaty forehead.   
George smirked, "liked that more than you thought you would hm?" He slowly sat up, wincing in pain as he wiggled to pull his pants up before pulling on his coat on as well.  
"Won't deny it..." Ringo sighed, "what's that make of me?"   
"Queer. Or at the least curious," George teased, he took a cigarette from Ringos pocket and lit it before placing a kiss at the corner of Ringos lips before crawling to the front seat and opening the door, swiftly sliding out, "seeya next show yeah?"  
Ringo sighed and slowly managed to get himself into the drivers seat, "later cowboy," he said closing the door, resting his head on the wheel to think.


End file.
